


Twisted Peppermint

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Banter, Christmas Comes Twice, Christmas Puns, Cursed, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Fantasy elements, Fic named after a candle, HEA of sorts, Human/Monster Romance, I want your lump of coal, I'm clearly incapable of writing a oneshot, If you can't save'em-Join'em, Immortal-ish, Krampus!Kylo, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Pregnancy, No Twincest, No Underage Sex, No use of Daddy or Kitten, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Santa!Ben, Sexy Banter, Shapeshifting, Spanking, Thought Projection, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breylo - Freeform, magical bonding, monster fucking, stocking stuffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The beard looked surprisingly real this close up, as did the wig and his eyebrow color. It all looked so natural. Even the age lines around his eyes and elsewhere on his face.This guy must be hella good at stage makeup, Rey thought.“And what would you like for Christmas, little girl?” His deep baritone rumbled.Why did it make a shiver run up her spine?“I-I don’t really know,” Rey stuttered out.“Have you been a good girl this year?”She unconsciously squeezed her thighs together. He narrowed his eyes at her. The rich amber color was hypnotic.“Or have you been naughty this year?” He asks quietly. A knowing look in his eyes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 142
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psyclodelik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyclodelik/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from [Clo](https://twitter.com/Clo_vdn) on Twitter about Santa being the ultimate Sugar Daddy and well...somehow I ended up here.  
> Yes, to everyone that's seen me talk about this, I'm on anon. Humor me and go with it. lol
> 
> **Some real notes about the tags:**  
>  **Age difference:** Santa and Krampus are centuries older than Rey here. Yes, they can shapeshift between their "true" form and their Santa/Krampus forms. Nothing sexual happens between Rey and Santa!Ben while he's in Santa form.  
>  **Monster fucking:** Rey does not have sex with full beastmode Krampus!Kylo. Sorry. But he does shift enough for her to see his tongue and horns.  
>  **Minor Character Death:** Is in reference to discussions of Padme dying.  
>  _If I have missed a tag, please tell me_
> 
>   
> **I hope I make you question everything. But I also hope you enjoy it.**
> 
> Santa!Ben and Krampus!Kylo manips in the moodboard are curtesy of the amazing [Sam](https://twitter.com/Fierybrunetttte)

[ ](https://ibb.co/bQ3Ts8J)

The air was filled with the sounds of families full of cheer. Instrumental Christmas music played from hidden speakers to set the tone. As if the hundreds of thousands of twinkling lights, candy canes, and fake presents covering the area didn’t already scream “Christmas Village.” Rey tried to focus on the _crunch, crunch, crunch_ , of snow under her black booties instead of how poorly her little green elf dress protected her from the cold night air as she made her way from the employee cabin to her assigned station for the night. 

This would be her third year working at the local Christmas Village. Applying that first year had been to appease the terms of a lost bet among her friends. Filling out the application had met the requirement, but Rey actually accepted the position as a desperate attempt to get money in what seemed like, at the time, the easiest way. Rey found herself agreeing to return the next year because she surprisingly enjoyed her job. She had been lucky both years in her assignments: working the ticket booth the first year and helping care for the reindeer the second. Her luck, however, must have run out. This year, she was assigned to work in Santa’s cabin. Her main duties included passing out candy canes to the kids and making sure they stayed in line. After two weeks, Rey understood the grumbling complaints she had heard previous years from the other employees. 

It wasn’t all bad, though. Working in Santa’s Cabin had its perks. Being indoors for starters. Which meant warmth. The other “elves” were nice, too. And then there Santa himself. 

The Santa that Rey was familiar with had decided to hang up the red suit at the end of the previous year’s season and retire, so the Village hired a new one this year. He didn’t really talk to the elves much during the little down time they had, but he seemed nice enough. He was great with the kids. Even the snot-nosed little brats that Rey secretly wanted to leave in the surrounding woods and let whatever was rumored to live out there take care of them. 

Rey smirked as she entered the cabin. Since she could remember, Rey had heard stories about how the surrounding woods were haunted by an unknown creature. Or some old man that had been driven mad by who knows what. The stories varied depending on who you were asking. She loved hearing the stories, but was never frightened by them. Just curious. The unknown of the woods held no power over her.

“What’s got you so thoughtful looking?” Tallie, one of the other elves, asked with a grin. “Got yourself a hot date later?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Rey let out a bark of laughter. “Me? A hot date? I wish! I haven’t had a good-” she suddenly remembered where she was, noticing the side-eyed glares from some of the nearby parents. Lowering her voice, Rey added, “Girl, I haven’t gotten a good lump of coal in a _while_.”

Tallie giggled, giving Rey a sympathetic smile.

“I was just thinking about the woods.”

“The woods?!” Tallie whisper-yelled.

“Yeah, all the rumors about them. Call me a weirdo, but I’ve always found them interesting,” Rey shrugged. She could feel someone’s eyes on her as she replied. Rey looked around the crowd to find Santa staring at her while a pink-cheeked little girl prattled on about what she wanted for Christmas.

Tallie let out a long, low whistle. “Sorry, babe, but you’re definitely a weirdo for that one. So you’re not...afraid of the woods?”

“No, not all,” she replied absently, her eyes still locked with Santa’s. 

“Whatever floats your boat,” Tallie said as she made her way across the room to handle an unruly kid in line.

Rey doesn’t reply, her attention focused elsewhere. Santa holds her in his gaze until the little girl in his lap tugs at his beard to redirect his attention back to her. Rey watches as his smile lights up his face while he talks to the small child, deep dimples carving into his cheeks. Rey finds herself internally sighing at the sight. _This Santa is kind of attractive_ , she admits to herself, for _an old guy_.

The little girl hops off of Santa’s lap, waving good-bye with one hand and shoving a candy cane into her mouth with the other. Santa returns the girl’s wave, reminding her to be a good girl and listen to her mommy and daddy.

 _I’d be a good girl if you were my daddy,_ Rey’s brain supplies automatically. She startles when Santa’s head snaps up to look at her, as if he’d heard her thought. Rey blushes, averting her eyes, searching for something to busy herself with.

She really needed to get laid. Her horny brain was starting to get out of control.

When more candy canes were needed, Rey was quick to volunteer for the task. Jumping at the opportunity to leave the suddenly _too warm_ cabin. The frigid December air was the closest thing she could get to a cold shower right now.

A gust of wind blew right as she walked out of Santa’s cabin making Rey shiver. She crossed her arms over her chest and headed for the gift shop to collect more candy canes. Her mind wandered as she walked, drifting into daydreams about a certain bearded man with a fondness for red. Rey shook her head. The woods. She tried to think about the lore of the surrounding woods instead. The eerie sounds that have been heard, the strange animal tracks that have been found out there, how no one has ventured out there in decades.

With her mind so focused, she didn’t notice the tall, dark figure in front of her until it was too late.

“Oh!” Rey jumps back a step after realizing she ran right into Krampus. Like Santa, the person hired to be Krampus was new, too. He towers over her by at least a foot, maybe more. The actor had to have been wearing stilts as part of his costume. A growl rumbles from his chest, his reddish eyes narrowing at her. He looks down by her feet where a small pouch from his belt had fallen off when they collided. 

“I’m so sorry,” Rey apologized, bending down at the same time as Krampus to pick up the pouch. Her fingers and his long, talon-like fingers reach for the pouch at the same time. A spark jolts up her arm at the contact and she gasps. Krampus hesitates for a second before snatching the pouch up quickly. He tries to reattach it to his belt, but his claws make it next to impossible.

“Here, let me,” she insists, gently taking the pouch from his grasp. She works quickly, apologizing again. “It’s the least I can do after being the cause of it falling in the first place.” Rey glanced up as she tied the strings in place, finding Krampus watching her, his head tilted to one side like a curious animal. 

Rey takes a half step back and flashes him a small smile once she’s done. “That should keep it safe.”

Krampus gives the pouch a tug, testing her work. He grunts, the nod of his head almost imperceptible, and then stalks away. Rey remains in place, turning slightly to watch him walk away. Her eyes raking over his form with interest. Rumor was this actor made the Krampus costume himself. That he was some kind of foreign circus performer and that’s how he was able to walk in the weird hoof-stilt things that gave him a more beastly stride. All the images Rey has seen of Krampus showed the creature with a long tongue...she wondered _just_ how accurate this actor made his costume…

Krampus stopped in his tracks suddenly, turning to look back at her. Rey let out a squeak at having been caught staring and rushed off to the gift shop with her head down.

She really, _really_ needed to get laid. 

Rey made a mental note to check Bad Dragon’s website when she gets off work later.

  
  


Finally back at her apartment after a long night of work, Rey changed into a pair of comfy pajamas and snuggled into her bed to scroll through her phone. But doom-scrolling on Twitter only satisfied her for so long. The Krampus actor from work popped into her mind and she pulled up Bad Dragon’s webpage in hopes of ordering something that would quench whatever thirst they had set off in her. But nothing they had in stock looked like it could feel the void she had. Tossing her phone to the side, Rey groaned. She felt a little pathetic. Not to mention horny as fuck. She rolled over and opened the drawer of her bedside table. Maybe one of the toys she had would do the trick. She needed a good orgasm so her mind would shut up and she could get some sleep. A red and white striped toy caught her eye and she chewed at her bottom lip, an image of the Santa actor taking over her thoughts.

As Rey was making her way out of the Village after closing, she had spotted the Santa actor behind the cabin without his beard and wig. He was much younger than she had originally believed. Not young enough to be in college, but maybe in his early 30s? The front of his Santa jacket was open, exposing his bare chest to the cold, December air. She ducked out of sight. Rey knew she should leave, but stayed hidden and watched him instead. 

He braced himself against the wall of the cabin with one hand and rubbed his other over his forehead, looking exhausted. She thought about going up to talk to him, see if he wanted to get a drink after a long shift, but her head emptied of all thoughts when the guy worked the Santa jacket off his shoulders, tossing it over the decorative railing beside him. She was in awe of the way his muscles rippled and flexed as he stretched. Each movement was accentuated by a massive tattoo- a deep red filigree-like pattern creeping up his body like a vine. It was mesmerizing.

She grabbed the toy from her drawer, stripping off her pajamas and underwear quickly. It was meant to be a joke gift from her friend Poe in honor of her working a third year at the Christmas Village. Jokes on him though, because Rey was definitely about to make herself cum on this candy cane shaped dildo to the thought of the Santa actor.

  
  


***

  
  


_Why am I even here_ , Rey thought to herself as she walked through the festive entrance of the Naboo Christmas Village. Today was her off-day from this hell-hole, afterall. But something was drawing her back here.

“Ho, ho, ho!”

_Oh right._ The guy that plays Santa. 

The man hiding under all that red was not the type of guy she had been expecting. He was much younger than expected with raven hair. Not to mention he was also tall, broad, and _ripped_. 

So here she stood, the oldest in line to sit on Santa’s lap. Before Rey knew it, it was her turn. She shyly sat on the man’s lap. His eyes sparkling as she did. 

The beard looked surprisingly real this close up, as did the wig and his eyebrow color. It all looked so natural. Even the age lines around his eyes and elsewhere on his face. _This motherfucker must be hella good at stage makeup_ , Rey thought.

“And what would you like for Christmas, little girl?” His deep baritone rumbled.

Why did it make a shiver run up her spine?

“I-I don’t really know,” Rey stuttered out.

“Have you been a good girl this year?”

She unconsciously squeezed her thighs together. He narrowed his eyes at her. The rich amber color was hypnotic.

“Or have you been _naughty_ this year?” He asks quietly. A knowing look in his eyes.

Rey gasps, feeling her cheeks hear with a blush. How could he possibly know?

“Santa always knows if you’ve been nice. Or naughty. Have you been a bad girl?” Rey still can’t form words to answer. He hums at her lack of response. “Maybe you just need a chance to make things right?” She looks at him with pleading eyes. “Or do you need to be punished? A little visit from Krampus might do the trick.”

Her gaze follows his outstretched finger, out the window of the cabin and across the way. The actor playing Krampus was staring back at you with his glowing red eyes.

“Let him punish you? So you’ll learn?”

Heat licked up her spine at the thought.

“Wait at the back gate after closing,” Santa whispered in Rey’s ear, her eyes still locked with Krampus. “My brother or I will let you in when it’s clear.”

***

_What the absolute fuck are you doing??_ Rey’s inner voice screamed at her.

She was waiting in the trees just outside the back gate of the village, hands shoved in her jacket, bouncing in one spot to try and stay warm. Waiting for everyone to leave. Waiting for one of the brothers (!!) to let her in.

Again, her rational mind screamed, _What the actual fuck are you doing??_ But it didn’t matter as the gate opened and the guy that played Santa stepped out.

“It’s clear.” That’s all he said before disappearing back inside.

Rey took a deep breath before following him.

She followed the large footprints in the snow from him leading to the little cabin where kids sat on Santa’s lap. The man himself was nowhere in sight. His long legs must carry him quickly as he walks. She took another look around, making sure the coast was clear, before slowly opening the heavy door of the cabin. Rey popped her head in first, spying a roaring fire in the fireplace she thought was fake.

“You’re letting all the warm air out,” a familiar voice called.

Rey quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Turning around, she finds the guy--Santa--sitting on the massive wood-carved chair you joined him on earlier. He was wearing a deep red sweater and dark jeans. Legs spread wide in the chair. LIke a king on his throne. Waiting.

It was then she spied movement to the side of the room. The brother--Krampus--had his back turned to her as he pulled a black sweater over his equally muscular frame. It was brief, but you were able to catch a glimpse of the same filigree style pattern curling up his back. Only in black. Matching tattoos? You wanted a closer look. To run your fingers over the pattern. See how far it trailed. Learn what it meant.

He sat on the bench, spreading his legs wide like his brother, elbows resting on his knees. She wondered where the Krampus suit was if had just been changing out of it. That thing had to be huge but it was nowhere in sight in the small cabin. Weird.

“You’re right, brother,” Krampus said. “A curious little thing, indeed.”

“She saw me the other night. Changing,” Santa said.

Krampus snorted, “Oh good job, brother. And you were always worried that _I_ would be the one to get caught.”

“My change is a lot less extreme than yours. What with the _hooves_ and all.”

Rey remained just inside the door of the cabin, watching as the brothers argued. Ignoring the fact she was even there.

Wait.

_What about hooves?_

“You never could keep your mouth shut around a pretty girl, could you? Now she knows.”

“And _she_ is standing right here and tired of being talked about like she’s not,” Rey finally spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ah, she’s feisty, too.” The grin on Krampus was like a Cheshire. “I like this one.” Santa rolled his eyes at his brother. “My brother here seems to think you need to be punished, little girl. For seeing things you shouldn’t have.”

“I didn’t see anything,” Rey countered, trying to maintain a sense of courage. But something about his eyes… “Just his tattoo,” she admits.

“See, brother, you worried for nothing.”

“And yours,” she adds. “Why do you have matching ones? What do they mean? I’ve never seen anything like them before…”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Krampus grit out.

“See?” Santa smugly said, turning his attention to her. He taps his thigh in invitation and crooks two fingers, “Come here.”

Her feet were moving before she could even realize. Rey does as requested, sitting across his lap much like earlier. The tension in the air prickled up her spine as a reminder danger lurked.

“Are you scared?”

“No.” Her reply was instant. Despite the situation and her inner voice screaming-- She wasn’t frightened. She was intrigued. Curious. Rey had stayed after hours assuming that an evening of debauchery was in store for her, and while the brothers were talking nonsense about ‘changing’ and being vague as fuck about it, they were _very_ attractive. 

The same dark hair. Hypnotic amber eyes. Large, wide, and clearly muscular…. Rey shifted, squeezing her thighs together again. 

Santa chuckled darkly. “You like the thought of us being twins?” He asked, tilting her face to his. “Naughty girl, indeed,” he added before sealing his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Rey moaned into his mouth and he slipped his tongue through, deepening their kiss. She hears someone tsk in the distance.

“I thought you were going to share?”

Rey felt another set of lips at her throat and hands working at the buttons of her jacket.

“Sharing is caring, brother,” Krampus growled into her skin before ripping her jacket off.

She felt overwhelmed at first, the realization that this was actually happening washing over her. She had never been with two people at the same time before. But her skin was buzzing with each touch from them. Rey gasped into Santa’s mouth as she felt a set of hands cup her breasts. It had to be Krampus because he groaned against her throat when the hands touching her discovered she had forgone a bra. He circled her nipples with his fingers, teasing them until they pebbled from his touch. Then he started to pinch and pluck them until she was moaning and arching her back. Santa only stopped kissing her long enough for his brother to pull her shirt over her head- and even that had been reluctant on his end. 

Her mouth was pulled away from Santa’s with force before being claimed by Krampus. He had her head tilted at an awkward angle, but Rey still melted into the kiss. Where Santa had been more gentle in his kiss, Krampus was more demanding. He practically devoured her. And she gladly allowed him to.

It became difficult for Rey to keep track of which brother’s hands were touching her where. So she gave up the control in wanting to know and allowed herself to just _feel_.

“Take her pants off,” one brother said in a husky voice.

“Of course that falls to me,” the other grumbled, “I do all the real work during the holidays anyway, why should this be any different?” 

_Krampus_ , a small part of her mind supplied.

“But I get first taste,” he added. Krampus nipped at her ear and soothed it with his tongue before kneeling.

Santa repositioned her on his lap, pulling her back flush against his chest. His lips pressing kisses into her shoulder, his hands kneading at her breasts while Krampus worked to open her jeans. The brothers worked together to rid her of her jeans and underwear until she was completely bare on Santa’s lap as they remained fully clothed. Rey shivered as Krampus hungrily took in her form.

Krampus gently held her calves, rubbing up and down slowly as he watched her enjoy the attention his brother was giving to her tits. With a hand cupping under each of her knees, he spread her wide, using his brother’s legs to keep her open for him. She let out a shaky breath as his fingertips traced over her thighs. 

“Wait until you see her, brother,” Krampus said with reverence, “Rey has such a perfect little pussy.”

Rey gasped, she struggled to keep her eyes open to look at him as Santa continued to tease her nipples. “How do you know my name?”

Santa chuckled, his chest rumbling against her back. “I’m Santa Claus, sweetheart. I know everyone’s name. Same goes for Krampus. It’s all part of the holiday magic.”

“I-I don’t understand,” she said, breathless at how gentle Krampus kissed up her thighs. “Santa’s not real. Neither is-” she sucked in a breath when he teased a finger around her labia, “-Krampus.” Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his hot breath against her already dripping core.

He hummed between her thighs, nosing at the trimmed thatch of hair on her mound. “I believe there was a question about my tongue…?” Krampus asked with a tilt of his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Again, Rey’s eyes widened to a comical size. Her chest heaved, both in arousal and with a tinge of fear. “How--?”

Krampus’s Cheshire grin returned as he tapped a finger against his temple. “Part of the job, remember?”

“ _He sees you when you’re sleeping, knows when you’re awake?_ It’s all true,” Santa whispered in her ear.

“We can hear thoughts of people around us, too. Took a while to master tuning them out after we changed,” Krampus added.

“So wait,” Rey tried to sit up a little straighter, her curious nature overtaking her needy cunt. “You’re telling me you were both _changed_ into Santa and Krampus? Like, cursed or something?”

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m saying,” Krampus said, eyes holding firm with hers.

Rey remained quiet for a moment, both brothers ceasing their teasing touches. Her mind was racing and she needed a minute to take all of this in. _If_ it were true. And based on the anxious anticipation hanging heavy in the air of the small cabin, she was inclined to believe them. Not to mention the tightness she felt in her chest, she wouldn’t be able to explain it if someone asked, but it felt like something was urging her to trust. To know that what these two men said was the truth. _Believe_. 

“What are your names?” She asked quietly.

“You know our-” Santa began.

“No-” Rey interrupted. “I meant your _real_ names.”

“No one has used those names in centuries,” Krampus said, his voice sounding hollow. Distant.

Her heart squeezed tighter in her chest. _Centuries?_ Her breathing became shallow as she considered the pull she felt to both of them. _They had been like this for centuries?_ There was a familiarity to these two that, again, she couldn’t explain. Like she knew them once before. And yet she didn’t even know their names beyond the characters they played at a fucking Christmas village. Well, Rey guessed that wasn’t _completely true_ after what they had just revealed to her. They were Santa Claus and Krampus. Brothers. Twins.

Getting herself off with a candy cane shaped dildo was one thing. Being fucked by two people who she had believed to be only a myth up until this moment was another. Calling out _those_ names in her pleasure? Too much. There was a line at which Rey would ruin innocent things from her childhood- and that was it.

Krampus raised an eyebrow at her, his grin slowly returning.

Right. He could hear her thoughts.

“Kylo,” Krampus said, his hands resuming their movement over her thighs.

“Kylo,” Rey replied with a smile. Then her mouth was falling open as she watched Kylo’s tongue stretch long, the tip of his tongue narrowing to an almost snake-like point. A wider part of his tongue swiped through her folds and she relaxed into Santa’s lap as Kylo lapped at her center. Gasping when the tip of his tongue entered her easily and wiggled against her front wall. “ _Fuck_ ,” she moaned at the new sensation. No person or toy had ever touched her _like_ that before. Kylo used the wider part of his tongue to roll against her clit as the tip continued to flick inside her.

“ _Ohhh_ that feels so good. _Fuck_ , don’t stop,” she panted.

Santa’s hands roamed over her body as his brother did wicked things to her with his tongue. Over her breast, down her stomach, up her sides, up her neck, down her sternum. Goosebumps rising in the wake of his touch.

“Candy Cane dildo, huh? Such a naughty girl.” Santa said against her throat between the presses of his lips to her skin. “Did you think of me as you came on that little toy?” Rey nodded, letting herself be swept away by the pleasure. “Did it satisfy you? Did it fill up that perfect little pussy? Or did your body whine for more as your cunt clamped down on such a small thing?” 

Rey whimpered. It was true. The toy had left her unsatisfied and had spent most of the night using several of her other toys to try and make up for it. None of them did the trick.

Santa hummed, “That’s what I thought. You need a thick cock, don’t you? Think mine will do the job?” 

He lifted his hips and she could feel his rigid length against her ass. It was long and hard, begging for attention.

“Yes-”

“Ben,” he interjected before sucking a bruise just under her ear.

“Yes, Ben! Please. I need your cock. I need you to fuc- _Ohh!_ ” Rey melted into his hold as the tip of Kylo’s tongue started to tease her asshole, the rest of his tongue still working against her clit. She was no stranger to ass play, a few toys in her drawer bought solely to be used there on her own. It was something she discovered she liked, but this was a whole different experience. The way Kylo’s tongue could span the whole length of her sex, pleasuring her in both places at once. It was perfect.

Kylo seemed to double his efforts as he worked her. A reminder that he was just as good, if not better than his brother at pleasing her. He slipped two fingers into her cunt with little effort as his tongue circled and prodded at her ass. He curled them roughly where his tongue had teased her before and Rey reached down to grab his hair. She gasped when her hand wrapped around something solid and textured instead of his soft, luscious hair. At her reaction, Kylo paused. Waiting to see if she would push him away or not. He knew there was a chance that his horns would make themselves known, they tended to do that when he got aroused enough in his human form. But he had been too entranced by Rey to think to warn her. He looked up at her from under his lashes.

She moved her hand over his one horn gently with awe in her eyes. The feeling made Kylo shudder. No one had touched him like that. The fact her hand couldn’t wrap all the way around his horn, didn’t help stave off his arousal. All he could imagine was her hand wouldn’t be able to wrap around his cock either.

To his surprise, Rey grabbed both of his horns and guided his face back to her needy cunt. “Please don’t stop, Kylo. You feel so good. Please make me cum, please,” she begged, rolling her hips into him.

Kylo growled. Her hips lifted off his brother’s lap with a breathless cry as he sucked her clit between his lips and resumed the thrusting of his fingers. 

“Pleaselickmyassagain,” the words spilled from her mouth in a rush. “Please, Kylo.”

He hummed into her, pleased with the way she begged for him. Such a beautiful sound. He did as requested, releasing her clit, giving the sensitive bud another broad lick with his tongue before returning to tease her other hole.

Ben groaned, watching the way Rey rocked against his brother’s face, begging for more. A strong grip on Kylo’s horns. Ben returned his attention to her tits. Enjoying how sensitive they were to his touch. She arched her back, pushing her tits into his hands.

“You like being a naughty girl?” He asked hotly, his ragged breath ghosting over her ear. “Like having both of your holes played with?” Rey moaned, nodding. “Yeah, you do,” he cooed. “One big cock isn’t enough for you, you need to be filled by two, don’t you.” 

It wasn’t a question, they all knew the answer to that, but Rey still nodded. Gasping out, “ _Yes!_ ”

A pleased hum rumbled from Ben’s chest. “I don’t know if I should put you on the Naughty or Nice list. Needy little thing like you.”

“I can-- I can be good,” Rey says breathlessly. Her orgasm hovering just out of reach.

Ben smoothed one hand down her stomach to where Kylo’s fingers were thrusting. He gathers some of her wetness and starts to circle her clit. Kylo shoves his fingers deep and curls them roughly.

“Be a good girl and cum for us, Rey. Cum all over Kylo’s fingers and we’ll fuck you. Fill you with our cum.”

Rey could hear her blood rushing in her ears at Ben’s promise. Her muscles felt tight with anticipation. Her orgasm _right there_ , _almost there_ . So close to being swept away. Then Kylo did something different with his tongue in her ass and Rey _shattered_.

The darkness behind her closed eyes flashed white as she cried out. Ben held her tightly with one arm as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Kylo continued to thrust his fingers inside of her, drawing out every last ounce of the aftershocks that wracked her body.

“Holy fucking shit,” Rey managed between gasping breaths. “Thank you.”

Both brothers chuckled.

She enjoyed the warmth of Ben’s embrace as her racing heart calmed. The softness of his lips against her should. Rey looked down to see Kylo resting his head on her thigh like a puppy, watching her. His horns had retreated once again and the intimidating heat in his eyes was gone as well. He looked surprisingly docile like this compared to the predator-like attitude from before. The contrast made her smile. She took advantage of their positions to finally run her fingers through his hair. It was just as soft as expected. Ben’s lips moved to her throat with care and Rey lifted her other arm up to thread her fingers into his hair as well.

“Rey?” Ben hesitantly said.

“Mhmm?” 

“There’s something you need to know. Before we go any further.”

Kylo let out a frustrated breath as Rey removed her hand from his hair and turned in his brother’s lap to see him better. 

“Ok….” Her response trailing off as she settled sideways in Ben’s lap. She reached down with one hand, searching for Kylo’s. He sandwiched her hand between both of his. 

Ben’s focus flitted across her face. He rolled his lips together, contemplating. Both hands holding her close at her hip. “If we have sex...you’ll be bound to us. Forever.”

Rey was taken aback by his words. Ben’s face had taken on an unreadable expression that she couldn’t decipher. She finally felt like she belonged, dare she say _loved_ , even. Did they not want her?

Kylo squeezed her hand. “That’s not it at all,” he tried to reassure. “I would quite enjoy being bound to you.”

“As would I,” Ben added. “It’s just that-” he sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“It’s just what?” Rey prodded.

“Our whole family is fucking cursed. In one way or another,” Kylo said bitterly.

Rey scoffed. “You told me as much before. The whole shapeshifting for centuries thing?”

“It’s more than that,” Ben replied. “Centuries ago, back when Naboo was still new. Our grandfather was Santa. He fell in love, our grandmother agreed to be bound to him, she got pregnant soon after, had our mother and our uncle. Everything was great until-”

“Until our grandma got sick,” Kylo finished. “Our grandfather trusted some mysterious asshole that said it was a problem with their bond, that it was killing her. Told out grandfather he knew how to ‘fix it.’ Help our grandfather save her.”

“Instead whatever happened killed her instead. The guy somehow transferred the curse of being Krampus from himself to our grandfather. The rumors about the woods here are from our grandfather going mad from the transition to being Krampus. Their home was out in the woods,” Ben stated.

“That’s really all we know,” Kylo added. “After the curses transferred to us, a lot of memories were removed in the process. We don’t even remember how the curse was transferred to us. It’s taken us this long to know that our grandparents had a cabin in the Naboo woods. We came back to find it and search for answers.”

“Point is,” Ben cupped her cheek, “If something didn’t go right with the bond….if what happened to our grandmother happened to you…”

“We’re not sure what we’d do.”

A silence hung between them. Rey looked at each of the brothers in turn. Searching their eyes, wishing that she could hear people’s thoughts like they could right now. Hearing they feared could happen if she bound herself to them had been touching. They barely knew each other, but that was irrelevant. Being this close to them, Rey felt safe. Loved. Whole. For whatever reason, she knew she belonged with them. Knew somewhere deep in her soul that she was a part of them and they were a part of her. 

She kissed Ben long and slow, pushing her thoughts to him. Rey then cupped Kylo’s cheek, urging him up so she could kiss him the same way, sharing her thoughts with him as well.

“Nothing bad will happen,” Rey stated. “I can’t explain it, but...I can feel it here,” she held a hand to her heart, “I’m not afraid. I want to be bound to you. _Both_ of you.”

Ben kissed her temple, then let his forehead rest there. Kylo pressed his lips to her shoulder, squeezing her hand he still held tightly.

“You’re sure?” Ben asked.

“More than sure,” she replied with a smile. “I’d say take me to bed but…” Rey looked around the small cabin and giggled. No bed, of course. This cabin was meant for children asking for lavish gifts, not for a part-time elf to get fucked senseless by Santa and Krampus.

Kylo snorted at her appraisal of the space. He hitched his thumb over his shoulder saying, “There’s a nice fireplace? I know where to get a fur rug.”

Rey tossed her head back and laughed. Ben snorted, rolling his eyes at his brother.

“What?” Kylo asked, a broad smile on his face. “Too cheesy?”

Rey closed the distance between them for another kiss. “Sounds perfect,” she said against his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rey was pleased to finally get the opportunity to get her hands on each of the brothers. Ben stood from his chair, hands hanging loosely to his sides as he allowed her to take things at her own pace. She ran her hands up his chest, over his sweater, enjoying the feel of the taught muscle under cashmere. Gripping the hem of the red sweater, Rey lifted it. Ben ducked down to accommodate her. While her fingers danced across his now bare chest down, Kylo took advantage of her distracted attention and stood behind her, letting his hands move over her body in turn._  
>  Her fingers looped over the waistband of Ben’s jeans for stability, her head tilting back in pleasure as one of Kylo’s hands drifted further down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes, just enjoy. ;)  
> .  
> .  
> .

Rey was pleased to finally get the opportunity to get her hands on each of the brothers. Ben stood from his chair, hands hanging loosely to his sides as he allowed her to take things at her own pace. She ran her hands up his chest, over his sweater, enjoying the feel of the taught muscle under cashmere. Gripping the hem of the red sweater, Rey lifted it. Ben ducked down to accommodate her. While her fingers danced across his now bare chest down, Kylo took advantage of her distracted attention and stood behind her, letting his hands move over her body in turn. 

Her fingers looped over the waistband of Ben’s jeans for stability, her head tilting back in pleasure as one of Kylo’s hands drifted further down to circle her clit slowly. 

“That’s not fair,” Rey tried to pout despite how breathy her words came out.

“Mmm, I don’t think it is,” Kylo teased, kissing across her shoulder. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making her moan.

“ _ Ben… _ ” she whined, hoping he’d agree.

Except Ben was enjoying the view. Having her on his lap before, he didn’t get to enjoy the same view as his brother while Kylo ate her out. Now was his chance to take in just how perfect her body was. Rosey nipples straining for attention on pert tits. He could see the shine from her cunt on his brother’s fingers as he teased her. A mouth watering sight.

When he noticed her breaths coming in shorter and shorter pants, Ben stopped his brother. “Alright, Kylo, that’s enough. The next time she cums, I want her to be wrapped around my cock.”

“ _ Our _ cocks,” Kylo reminded as he removed his fingers from Rey’s clit. He dipped his fingers between his lips, sucking off the evidence of her arousal, releasing them with a wet pop. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of that.”

Rey whined again, this time at the loss of Kylo’s attention. His hands remain solid and still around her hips now. She turned in his hold to face him, letting her hands roam over his chest like she had done to Ben. Kylo’s hands are replaced by his brother’s as Rey lifts his black sweater over his head. She explores his bare chest with soft teasing touches, keeping eye contact with him as she pinched one of his nipples. He hissed a curse, his eyes darkening.

“So that’s how we’re playing this?” Kylo asked.

“You started it,” Rey countered with a shrug of her shoulder. Ben chuckled behind her, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Brat,” he grinned. “Are you looking to be punished?”

Rey rose up onto her tip-toes, holding onto his shoulders for support. With barely any space between them she said, “I’m counting on it,” before kissing him.

Kylo pulled her out of his brother’s grip and into his chest as he kissed her fiercely. She trusted him to keep her steady and released his shoulders, her hands falling to his waistband. She plucked open the button with practiced ease and lowered the zipper as he ravaged her mouth. One hand dipped under the band of his underwear finding his cock already dripping precum. She wrapped her hand around his girth, pumping his shaft the best she could at such an angle. Kylo growled into her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away.

“I had no intention of, _fuck_ , teasing you. That was my brother’s fault.”

Rey hummed, accepting his answer. She released Kylo’s cock, much to his displeasure, and turned to face Ben, a smug grin on his face. 

“So I’m a little selfish,” he shrugged.

Rey tsked, “I thought Santa was all about spreading good cheer? Santa shouldn’t be selfish.” She palms him through the fabric of his jeans, making Ben grunt, his hips shifting forward for more while her hand works open his fly.

“I’ve been a good girl this year, haven’t I?” She bats her eyelashes and continues to rub him through the fabric with the palm of her hand with gentle pressure.

“You’re being pretty naughty right now.” It takes a lot of effort for Ben to muster his reply.

Rey looks over her shoulder at Kylo and pouts, “Do you think I’ve been naughty, Kylo?”

Kylo has his pants halfway off when he pauses to look up at her question. Her face is innocence personified while her hand teases his brother. Ben looks like he’s barely hanging on and Kylo wants nothing more than to push him right to that edge. Serves him right. Kylo pulls his underwear over his hips, his cock springing free, and closes the distance.

“The best kind of naughty,” Kylo replies with a wink, palming his own erection. He stands behind Rey, cupping her tits She arches against him with a gasp as he plucks and tweaks her nipples. “Should we punish him?” He whispers hotly into her ear.

“Yes,” Rey replies, keeping her half-lidded eyes on Ben’s.

“Take his cock out, but don’t touch him,” Kylo says.

Rey does as commanded, pulling Ben’s pants and underwear over his hips enough to free his straining cock. She pants as Kylo starts to tease her clit again.

Kylo meets his brother’s gaze and smirks, “No touching, brother. You or her.”

Ben groans but nods in agreement. Kylo grabs her wrists, lifting her arms until she feels his horns. Rey grips them on instinct and Kylo internally preens, returning his hands to her tits and cunt.

“I love these tits,” Kylo says against her throat, “Can’t wait to paint them with my cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Rey moans, arching into him. “I know Ben would like it, too. Wouldn’t you brother?”

“Yes,” Ben grits out. His hands balling into fists at his side.

Kylo cups her sex, guiding Rey to lift up onto her toes, arching her body enough for his cock to slide between her thighs. “Stay just like that, baby.”

Rey mewls at the feeling of Kylo’s hand being replaced by his thick, rigid length. He thrusts slowly between her legs, coating himself in her wetness as his fingers return to circle her clit.

“Tell him why you waited tonight, Rey. What you wanted.”

“I wanted to fuck you,” she admits, fighting to keep her eyes on Ben.

“What else?” Kylo encourages.

“I...I wanted to ride you. _ Ah!  _ I knew you’d be big-  _ Mmmmm-  _ and I wanted to bounce on your thick cock. Your big hands would hold my hips and help me when I was close to coming. I wanted you to fuck me so hard I couldn’t walk.”

Ben groaned hearing those words fall from her pretty pink lips. His cock jerked heavily, begging to be touched. By him, by her petite hand, for her lips to stretch around it,  _ anything _ . But he remained still, watching Kylo’s dick peek out from between her legs with each thrust of his hips. Watched as her chest heaved with each breath, her nipples straining and desperate. He couldn’t wait to have her.

Kylo ran the back of his hand up Rey’s arm and removed one of her hands from his horns. He guided her, reaching out for his brother. “Grab the base of Ben’s cock. If he thrusts into your hand, squeeze hard.”

Ben opened his mouth to protest, but his words sputtered into a choking sound as her hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Her hand was too small to reach around him completely and it felt  _ so fucking good _ to finally feel the softness of her hand that his hips thrust forward of their own accord. Rey squeezed, just as Kylo had instructed, and Ben whimpered.

“You hold the power here, Rey,” Kylo said, putting her thoughts into words. 

It was true. No matter how big and bad these two men tried to be with her,  _ she  _ held the power.  _ She  _ was in control. It was exhilarating.

“Tell him what else you wanted,” Kylo purred.

“For Kylo to fuck my ass. For you both to fuck me at the same time.” Kylo’s fingers circled her clit a little faster as she spoke, edging her closer to another climax. With each swipe of his fingers, Rey’s voice became more and more breathless, her words running together. “I want you to use me. Fill me, stretch me, split me in two. Fuck me until I’m crying out your names. Stuff my needy cuny full of both your cum and--”

She broke off into a cry, calling out Kylo’s name as her orgasm suddenly crashed over her. She was thankful for his arm around her middle as she went weak in the knees.

Kylo growled into her shoulder, feeling her empty pussy contract and her release coat his length.

Rey’s hand flexed around Ben’s cock when her orgasm surprised her, making him groan and whimper. Using all of his restraint to not fuck into her hand.

“Good girl,” Kylo purred. “Isn’t she, Ben?”

“Yeah,” Ben’s voice was tight, “A very good girl. He swooped down to claim her lips for a heated kiss, pulling her into his chest.

Kylo let it happen without a fight. He took the opportunity to dip his fingers to her pussy, gathering her wetness and circling her tight ring of muscle. Rey moaned into Ben’s mouth at his prodding. He wanted to get her ready for him, working her open to take one finger and then a second When she started to rock back against his hand, Kylo interrupted the kiss. “She’s ready, Ben.”

Ben broke their kiss and moved to lay down on the fur skin rug in front of the fireplace. Rey was momentarily stunned to see the rug there at all. There had never been one in this cabin. She opened her mouth to question it, but Ben just grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him.

“Christmas magic, remember?” He chuckled.

Rey rolled her eyes, accepting his help to straddle over his hips.

“Does this Christmas magic happen all year long?” Rey asked, rubbing her wet slit over Ben’s length.

His hands hold firm to her hips. “It does.” Ben rocks up to meet her eagerly, “Works  _ mmm  _ better during the season though, since it’s-”

“Christmas magic,” she giggles, “I get it.”

Ben narrows his eyes playfully at her. “Careful, Rey, I’ll put you back on the naughty list.”

She braces her hands on his chest, dragging her nails over his pecs just enough to make him groan under her. Feigning upset, Rey adds, “Oh, no. Not the naughty list. Anything but  _ that _ . What are you gonna do, Santa? Stuff my stocking with a big lump of coal?”

Ben growled, lifting her hips up and positioning her over the head of his cock. She had already grown used to hearing Kylo growl, but hearing Ben growl at her? Rey shuddered, feeling a fresh gush of arousal.

“Thought that’s what you wanted? To have your stocking stuffed?” Ben notches the head of his cock just past her entrance. 

He let gravity do the work. Inch by deliciously slow inch, Rey was impaled on his cock. When she was seated fully, she braced her hands on his abs, her fingers flexing as she got used to the stretch. She took a few deep breaths. The thought that maybe she was in over her head briefly flickered in her mind. But Rey shook the thought away and rolled her hips, moaning at the feeling of being so full. She lifted herself on his cock and lowered herself back down, repeating the process a few times. Every ridge and vein hitting just right as she did.

“Good?” Ben asked, concern coloring his tone.

“ _ So good _ ,” Rey moaned in reply. “ _ Fuck _ , you feel so good.”

“Can I move?” His hands flexed into her hips. She was so tight, so wet for him.

Rey whimpered and nodded, “Please,” she begged, “Please move.”

He thrust up to meet her decent, making Rey cry out.

“Again!”

Ben took over after that, starting a slow rhythm until he could feel her relax. Then increasing his pace just enough to keep the flames of arousal licking up her spine.

“Such a perfect little pussy,” Ben grunted between thrusts. “So fucking tight. So wet for me.” He moved a hand up to her chest, kneading at each of her tits in turn. “Love these little tits. Love watching them bounce for me.” He sits up without interrupting their thrusts to wrap his lips around one tight little bud. Rey’s head lulled back, jaw slack. She shudders when he blows on the little peak. “So sensitive,” he purrs before flicking his tongue over it. Ben can feel her walls clench around him as he does. “You could cum like this, couldn’t you, sweetheart?”

“What happened to ‘next time she cums will be on our cocks’?” Kylo interjected. He was standing to the side watching them, lazily stroking himself.

“I said the next time she cums would be on my cock,” Ben side-eyed his brother. “Besides,” Ben sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, making Rey moan, “Don’t you think she should cum again before taking us both?”

The brothers glare at each other, one still stroking his own cock, the other unrelenting in his thrusts. Without breaking eye contact with Kylo, Ben finds Rey’s clit and applies a little pressure.

“ _ Oh fuck, _ ” Rey whines, bouncing harder on Ben’s cock. “Please let me cum. Please. Fuck,  _ please _ . I need to cum. I’m so close,” she babbled.

A dissatisfied sound rumbles from low in Kylo’s chest, rolling his jaw.  _ He  _ was allowed to be selfish, he was Krampus for fucks sake. But he  _ guessed  _ he should allow his brother this one thing. He’d be... _ nice _ . Kylo mentally gagged at the thought.

“Letting her cum again would be in her best interest,” Kylo relents, already closing the distance to position himself behind Rey. He wouldn’t admit Ben was right, that would be too much.

Kylo wraps an arm around her, shoving two fingers into her mouth. “Get’em good and wet for me, baby,” he rasps.

The task was easy for Rey. She lapped at his fingers eagerly, coating them in her saliva. Drool escaping from the corner of her mouth in her enthusiasm. 

“That’s it, baby. Fuck you’re practically gagging for it, aren’t you?” Kylo asks. He removed his fingers from her eager mouth and Rey chased after them for a moment. Slicked up fingers tease against her hole that he will soon claim.

“Oh God, yes,” Rey arches into Kylo’s touch. “Fuck,” tumbles from her lips at the change in angle. “Ohhhh, I’m so close. Please don’t stop. Right there right there rightthere.”

Ben bucks up into her, hitting her front wall the way she needs. His fingers work furiously over her clit. “That’s it, sweetheart. Come on...Cum all over my cock. Fuck!”

Her orgasm was hanging just out of reach. She was shaking. Praying her body would finally let go. Then Kylo wiggled his fingers in her ass and the heat tightly coiled in her belly finally snapped. She screamed. Rey’s whole body tensed as a wave of pleasure washed over her, making her toes curl. Her body twitched and shook as the aftershocks rolled through her.

Ben held the base of his cock with one hand and continued to flick at her clit with the other to draw out as much pleasure for Rey as he could. Her pussy clamped down with such force that Ben used a little of that Christmas magic they had joked about earlier as a last ditch effort to keep from coming.

Rey collapsed on Ben’s chest, gasping for breath. He whispered words of praise as she came down. Kylo rubbed a soothing hand over her back, purring his own words of praise.

“Are you ready for me, baby? Or do you need some time?” Kylo asked.

“I’m ready, Kylo. Please,” Rey said over her shoulder.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” The smile she gave was weak, but sated.

“And the binding?” Ben asked. “There’s no going back. And we’re still not sure what will-”

“I’m more than ready,” Rey assured him. “I can’t explain it, but I know everything will be fine.”

Kylo placed a kiss to her back and Ben sat up enough to kiss her forehead. Both heaved a breath of relief.

“Hold her steady,” Kylo instructs his brother. “Here we go, baby.” He nudges against her hole, pushing gently and easing back. Rey sighs against Ben’s chest as Kylo works her ass.

“Are you sure she can take you?” Ben grits out, his thumbs soothing over her hips.

“I’m not worried,” Kylo dismisses, “Just need to go slow.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Christmas magic, remember? If you can shimmy down a fucking chimney, we can both fuck her at the same time.”

Ben didn’t seem to enjoy Kylo’s comparison as much as he did. Or Rey, who was trying to muffle her laughter in her hand.

“Rey, explain to him what Bad Dragon is.”

Ben looks to Rey and sees her flush a deeper shade of pink from her nose to her tits. Her laughter died immediately. He raises a curious brow at her.

Instead of saying it outloud, Rey thinks about the few toys she has from the company in her nightstand. How she’s experimented with them alone and in companion with her other toys. She watches Ben’s eyes widen as he catches her thoughts. His cheeks flushing a pink that much match her own.

“ _Oh_ ,” is all Ben can manage in response.

Kylo snorts and thrusts one last time, burying himself to the hilt. The thought share moment worked exactly like he had planned. It distracted Rey enough for her to relax and got his brother to shut up.

“Ohhhh  _ fuck _ !” Rey moaned, feeling stuffed within an inch of her life. All of the air felt as if it had been kicked out of her lungs. A chorus of groans come from both brothers as Kylo moves just a fraction. Neither wanted to voice it, but they could feel the other’s cock through the thin wall of muscle that separated them.

“Jesus, you guys are fucking huge.  _ Shit _ ,” Rey whined. “I need a minute.” She panted, shifting her hips ever so slightly. “No. Fuck. I need you to fucking move. Please move.  _ Fuck _ .”

Kylo pulled out about halfway and Rey dug her nails into Ben’s chest with a high pitched whine. Kylo wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling her up against his chest carefully. Her pinched features started to relax with the new angle. She let Kylo take her weight, knowing that he’d keep her safe. Her breathing evened out and she couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. 

_ A Christmas miracle. _

Kylo pressed his lips to her shoulder, trying to hold back his laughter at her thought. Ben grumbled his displeasure below them, then found her little bud and circled it with his thumb. The sudden attention made Rey buck forward with a surprised “ _ Ah! _ ’ Both brothers moaning in turn.

Wordlessly, the brothers begin to move slowly, working in tandem. As Kylo pulls out, Ben thrusts up, Kylo thrusts forward, Ben pulls out. Never leaving her empty. Ben keeps his hands on Rey’s hips while Kylo keeps an arm around her waist and the other free to palm her tits. Rey lets the brothers take over. To move and use her as needed while she basks in the pleasure. Little sounds escaping her lips rounding out the melody of grunts and groans from Kylo and Ben.

“Such a good girl,” Ben praises, “Taking us both so well.”

“Yes,” came her breathless reply. Rey reached up and around for more support, gripping Kylo’s horn without a second thought, pushing her chest into his hand. Her other hand covers Kylo’s at her lower belly, interlocking their fingers as he twists one of her nipples between his fingers.

“Look at you,” Kylo purrs, “So beautiful like this. So eager and pliant. Getting used by us. How does it feel?”

“ _ So good, _ ” she moans. “I’ve never felt so good. So  _ full _ . Like you’re going to split me in two and I’d welcome it.”

“She’s taking us much better than I expected,” Ben grits out between grunts and panting.

“All it takes is a greedy little pussy like hers and some Christmas magic,” Kylo says between his own grunts and growls.

Ben’s movement stutters at his brother’s remark, but he recovers quickly when Rey whines. He catches Kylo’s eyes and glares. “You didn’t-”

“No, I didn’t  _ really  _ use any of your precious Christmas magic,” Kylo drawls. “Just some peppermint lube.”

“Are you serious?” Rey turned her head to meet Kylo’s eyes with her own, wide like saucers.

Kylo chuckled, kissing her deeply. “I’m kidding. It was regular lube,” he reassured after breaking the kiss.

“But when did you-”

“While you were trading details about that little  _ mmph  _ drawer of yours that I’d like to take a tour of.”

“Make me cum and I  _ hnnnngh  _ just might,  _ oohhh _ …”

Kylo smooths his fingers from her tits up her arm that’s lifted above her head. “If you recall,” he purrs darkly in her ear, “Two of the three orgasms you’ve had have been thanks to  _ me _ .” He nips at her earlobe before sucking it between his lips and soothing it with his tongue.

“Oh, I remember,” Rey teased in return. She turned her head to claim his mouth for another passionate kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance. Kylo thrust harder to remind her who was in charge, but she took it in stride, pushing back against him and moaning into his mouth.

As hot as it was to watch Rey take the pleasure she was given, Ben wasn’t one to be left out. He scissored his fingers over her labia and around his length, letting his thumb find her overly sensitive clit. She let out a surprised squeal, the sound muffled by Kylo’s mouth, and bucked forward. Rey broke her kiss with Kylo and looked down at Ben. She smiled softly, pecking Kylo’s lips once more before lowering herself over Ben’s chest.

“Feeling left out?” She asked softly.

“A little,” Ben admitted quietly.

Rey pushes her hips firmly into his so that she is seated fully on Ben’s cock while Kylo continues to thrust in and out. She rolls her hips in time with his thrusts so her clit rubs against the base of Ben’s shaft. She seals her mouth over Ben’s for a kiss. Ben’s hand tangles into her chestnut hair, holding her to him as he devours her. 

“Better?” Rey pants against his lips.

“Much,” Ben smirks. “Now I need to feel this greedy pussy cum on my cock again. Can you do that, sweetheart?”

Rey grinds her hips down harder against Ben’s, closing her eyes at the pleasure and biting her bottom lip as she moans. She nods her head. She could definitely cum like this.

“Eyes on me,” Ben commands and Rey’s eyes open immediately to meet his. “Fuck yourself on me while Kylo fucks your ass.”

And she does. Each roll of her hips combined with each thrust from Kylo brings her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Come on, baby,” Kylo encourages, “Cum on our cocks. Let me hear how needy you are.”

“ _ God _ , I need it so bad.” Rey moans. “I need to cum. Need your cocks,  _ fuck _ . My pussy is yours. Please make me cum.”

Kylo’s hand comes down on her ass with a  _ smack _ , and Rey cries out. “That’s right. Your pussy and your ass belongs to us. You belong to us.” He slaps her ass again and she moans this time, arching her back like a cat in heat.

“Again,” she begs, breathless. “Please, I’m so close.”

Kylo slaps her other cheek, jolting her forward. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , I’m gonna cum.” She can feel the pressure building like never before. Feeling it down in her toes all the way up to the top of her head. A tingling starts at the base of her spine, crawling up her back. Different from how her orgasms feel usually. Then she feels a burning, white hot pain searing across her back and Rey wails. Her orgasm crashing over her like a freight train.

Kylo grunts, feeling how she clamps around his cock. He tries to hold off for another couple of thrusts until he notices something on Rey’s back. A pattern starts to form over her skin. Resembling his brothers. And his own. Seeing the two brands weave together was enough to push Kylo over the edge. He buries himself deep and cums with a low grunt. His cock twitching heavily in relief.

Feeling both Rey and Kylo reaching their climaxes pushed Ben to his own, holding Rey firmly to him as he painted her walls with his cum with a satisfied rumble in his chest.

“Holy fucking shit,” Kylo says out of breath, his fingers tracing lightly over the new brand over Rey’s back.

“You’re glowing,” Ben marvels up at Rey.

She rolls her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Wincing slightly as she feels cum drip from both of her holes. “I’m sure you say that to all the girls,” she teased. Knowing damn well there haven’t been other girls for either of them in a long time. Nor would they have any other beside herself from now on.

“No, I’m serious,” Ben says. “Like, your skin is so radiant. Like the sun.”

She looks over her shoulder at Kylo to get his opinion and she notices the new markings over her back. “What the-”

Kylo meets her eyes. “He’s right, you know. You’re glowing, beyond any usual post-orgasmic blush. You’re stunning. And so is this.” His hand moves gently over her skin.

The trio separate gently, each groaning at the loss as the brothers pull out. Rey immediately finds a small mirror that’s used by families sometimes just before their picture with Santa. She turns her body to check out the brand, smiling softly at how the deep red and black swirls together like it was meant to be there. Then she takes in her features, finally understanding what the brothers had said about her glowing. And she panics.

“Why am I glowing?!” She asks. “I can understand the brand to match both of yours, but I’m...I’m fucking  _ glowing _ ! Is this going to be permanent?”

“More like... _ sparkling _ ,” Kylo corrects.

Rey narrows her eyes at him and growls. “I’m not from fucking  _ Twilight _ , you asshole!” She growls and turns to find her underwear.

“What’s  _ Twilight _ ?” Kylo whispers to his brother. Ben only shrugs.

“I’m sure it’s not permanent,” Ben tries to soothe her. “Or at least I don’t think so, that would really blow our whole cover if it was…”

“Fuck you, too,” Rey calls back to him, pulling on her underwear. When Kylo opens his mouth to say something else, she spins around to face them with an enraged growl. Both brothers stood opposite her with shocked expressions on their faces. “What?!” she barks.

“Perchta?” Kylo says in awe, his eyes raking over her body.

“What?” Rey asks again, annoyed. Then she looks down and gasps. She had changed forms, looking more animal-like, like Kylo in his Krampus form. She reaches up tentatively and finds she’s grown her own set of horns. But more dainty.

Kylo stalks towards her in a rush, wrapping his arms around her and pulling Rey into his chest. Kissing her soundly. She melts into him, her arms twining around his neck as he deepens the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Kylo says, “This is why you weren’t afraid. You were meant to be with us.”

Ben walks forward, angling Rey’s face as it morphs back to normal to his. He kisses her roughly. “You’re Pertcha,” he rasps. “The only one that can handle either of us, no matter what form we take. You were meant to be ours, and us to be yours. You’re our equal in all of this.”

“Now and forever,” Kylo adds. “Our equal and our queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unfamiliar with Perchta, give her a Google. I took a few liberties, but eh, it's fiction. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this smutty little Christmas fic. And I hope the idea of Krampus!Kylo and Santa!Ben live rent free in your minds always.

**Author's Note:**

> I've throwing in some random, made-up lore to this. So like, just go with it! And if it doesn't seem to match up....pretend it does.


End file.
